Pavel (Ranger)
Pavel was a veteran Ranger and part of a two-man squad comprising himself and Ulman. Overview Artyom first meets Pavel after being saved by Ulman from being killed by two Nazi soldiers at the end of the Frontline level. Pavel gives the downed Artyom a sip of his canteen, filled with Mushroom Vodka, to dull the pain of his injuries. At Ulman's behest, he split up with Ulman after discovering that Artyom was sent by Hunter, attempting to get Artyom to Polis through Nazi controlled territory. Pavel was, like Ulman, talkative and intelligent, though a bit more realistic and subdued than his squad leader. Pavel openly realized that many times, the unit he's in is well over its head, but tended to shrug it off, believing strongly that even if you get overwhelmed, gods be damned if you don't drag a few of your enemies down with you. Pavel told Artyom various bits of lore regarding the Tunnels they visited, and of the hazards thereon, as well as of previous encounters he has had in the tunnels. Stalwart and reliable, Pavel was a fair fighter and a textbook example of the sort of Ranger whom, if in a situation of "damned-if-you-do-and-damned-if-you-don't," will always choose to go down swinging. Missing in Action Pavel is greatly injured and is presumed to be KIA (Killed In Action). Nearing the end of the level Depot, he was dragged out of the minecart that he and Artyom were riding in by a pack of nosalises. As the minecart is drifting away the player can hear him yelling and firing his revolver, and shortly after, an explosion of a grenade is heard, following the words "Eat this!", giving evidence he sacrificed himself to save Artyom. Novel In the novel Pavel doesn't show up until near the end, and even then only making a minor appearance. He is present with Ulman when the duo picks Artyom up from the vestibule of Exhibition. He has a duffel bag filled with weapons but the most prominent is a Dragunov sniper rifle, although none of them use it. He accompanies them to Ostankino Tower, and is present when the dark one's lair is destroyed. Appearances Pavel appears on the following levels: *Front Line *Trolley Combat *Depot﻿ Trivia *Pavel never lifts up his visor, so it's difficult to determine what his face may look like. However, facial hair patterns on the neck point out that he may look, similar at least, to Igor. *It is impossible to save his life, as the nosalis that attacks him is invincible until Pavel shoots it. *Pavel's fate is ambiguous. Despite considerable evidence of him being KIA, he (or at least a Ranger using his exact model) appears in Polis among other Rangers when Ulman and Artyom are entering the station. *While riding the rail cart, Pavel will easily shrug off any nosalises that jump behind him, by simply firing his Revolver over his shoulder and needs no protection whatsoever. *During the start of the Depot mission, when a Nazi soldier is spotted ahead of the cart, if the player kills the soldier before he can alert the other Nazis, then the minecart will roll significantly faster through the station. *There is a rare bug that may cause all the nosalises that attack him to indefinitely attack him and stay invincible, and he will sit on the railcart after the crash indefinitely, you may even receive Revolver ammunition if this happens. *Pavel, along with Ulman, Miller, Bourbon and Khan, is considered one of the main companions of the game Metro 2033. Gallery 2033Metro2033MK2.jpg|Pavel Defending Himself from Nosalises Category:Characters Category:Metro 2033 Category:The Rangers